1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pin hanging system for track frames used to display photos, art work, objects, diplomas or any other item to be framed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional track frames used to frame an photographs, mirrors, diplomas or any other objects are known. These track frames are typically made of metal and represent multiple track frame sections assembled together end-to-end funning, a closed frame, typically in the shape of a rectangle or square.
Picture frames are generally hung from the wall using a wire. The use of a wire creates instability in the object being hung when the wire slides along the hook secured to the wall and/or the object hangs against the wall on which it is hung. Moreover, when hanging a framed object using a wire it is difficult to insure that it is level. It is thus desirable to develop a hanging system and apparatus that eliminates the use or need for any wires and insures that the frame is level, stable and completely flush against the wall or other vertical service to which it is to be mounted.
It would be further desirable to provide a hanging system that may be provided, with but disassembled from a framed object at the time of purchase from a manufacturer, distributor, retail outlet, or any other individual or establishment. On-line retail market sales are increasing every year. Thus, shipment of the framed object with its hanging system is another concern from the standpoint of safety, increased weight and ease of assembly by the consumer once they receive the package. It would be desirable to develop a hanging system that may be shipped to the consumer disassembled from but with the framed object and easily assembled within the frame thereafter using only tools commonly found in consumers homes.
As previously noted, when shipped to the consumer the framed object itself is fully assembled. Therefore, it would be further desirable to develop a hanging system and apparatus that would not require the disassembly of any part of the assembled frame to install. That is, it would be desirable for the hanging system to be fully insertable into/fully removable from any desired location along the assembled track frame using conventional tools available in almost every home without having to disassemble the frame or necessarily remove the pin hanger from the track frame.